


你是心中的日月

by cloudluna



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: 这是我这辈子，收到的最高赞誉旅程的前后多余只为遇到你
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	你是心中的日月

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fushenga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/gifts).



> 是浮生《若不是眼泪落下来》的HE续写版，半个月前重新看的时候哭的稀里哗啦，突然就想自己写个续集了，尽力模仿了一下文风但是差太远了没办法（毕竟我是个沙雕写手），一开始打算写个三五千字得了，结果跟阿月讨论过剧情之后越写越长，最后写成了万字长文……
> 
> 没车，车轱辘都没有
> 
> 可能会有点逻辑硬伤，原文BE太彻底，扭回来真的好难……
> 
> （大概是有史以来写得最快的一篇）

新闻推送弹出“羽生结弦婚变”这一爆炸消息的时候，隋文静正被最近带的新选进队没多久的小双男伴气得脑仁儿疼，倚在挡板边上有一搭没一搭地刷着微博。这一下，惊得手机都脱了手，屏幕当场就在冰上磕成了四分五裂的蜘蛛网。

麻烦大了。这是隋文静脑海里跳出来的第一个念头。金博洋当年退役之后，本该和她还有韩聪一样进国家队做教练，但因为过不去心里那道坎儿，最终选择与自己的过去完全割裂，彻底远离花滑圈内的所有人事物，成为了一个满世界跑的自由摄影师。甚至于，换掉了联系方式，停用所有社交账号，连过去的老朋友们都找不到他的一点踪迹。就是隋文静自己，也只靠着软磨硬泡来的，金博洋的摄影账号才能知道，这个人又到了世界上的哪个角落。

虽然很舍不得从小看到大的弟弟吃这种苦头，可隋文静也知道，几乎融入整个生命的感情，只有漫长而平静的时间才能磨灭，强留他在熟悉的地方，日日想起那个人，实际上是钝刀子割肉一般的折磨。但如果离得远些，也许过很多年以后，再想起曾经的深爱，只会一笑而过了。

千算万算都没想到，还没等到金博洋的释然，反倒是羽生结弦的婚姻先出了岔子。

说好的除了上冰对花滑无所不知呢？这才不过两年多点，就已经厌了吗？点开发布会视频链接的时候，隋文静不无嘲讽地回想起当年看到的那场公开发布会。

“可以说，造成现在的局面，是我本人的过失。我以为自己可以只做羽生结弦，而不是花滑选手羽生结弦，然而事实上羽生结弦的生命里，除了花滑几乎一无所有，到了真正该面对生活的时候，才发现自己并不能适应柴米油盐的日常真实。请大家，尤其是我的粉丝们不要苛责她，原本就是我不该自私地耽误她。羽生结弦，或许就应该和冰场一起过一辈子吧。”

其实这理由倒并不出乎隋文静的意料，羽生结弦现役的时候就是个热衷于在晚宴上溜达到中国队的话唠，当年看着他对金博洋没完没了一说技术能嘚啵嘚二十几分钟不歇气的时候，隋文静就很怀疑金博洋是有多厚的粉丝滤镜才没有被他烦死。现在他媳妇估计就是受不了他没完没了地只说花滑，哪个女生，哪怕是他的粉丝，愿意自己的丈夫是个万事不管的甩手掌柜呢？

不过这人现在终于认清了自己，真是可喜可贺。隋文静抢过隔壁韩聪的手机，给羽生结弦发了一条阴阳怪气的Line消息：

“您终于认识到自己不适合过日子了？”

羽生结弦的消息回得很快，似乎是本来就在线上：“韩君？好久不见了，自从当初结婚之后我和你们中国队几乎就失去了联系，尤其是博洋，听说他已经彻底不在花滑相关的行业里了，连米沙都联系不上他，你们都还好吗？至于婚姻的问题……是我想得太单纯，这世界上恐怕没有人能忍受放不下花样滑冰的羽生结弦吧。”

隋文静想起自那之后自己就拉黑了羽生结弦的所有联系方式，韩聪又是个锯嘴葫芦，队里其他人和羽生结弦根本不熟，难怪他说联系不上中国队。

“我是隋文静。天天确实离开很久了，他去做了自由摄影师，一年到头都不回国一次，我也不知道他好不好。”

“曾经有人把自己的生命分成两半，一半给了花滑，一半给了你，可你甚至都没有给过他说出心意的机会，现在说什么这世界上没有人能忍受你，难道不是你曾经糟蹋了别人满腔情意的报应吗？”

羽生结弦懵了。他从没有在任何渠道耳闻过谁曾经对他如此情深意重，可能让隋文静用这样尖锐的语气来讨伐他的人，必定和她关系匪浅。而在他成婚前后表现出异常，又和隋文静十分亲厚的……只有在他宣布婚讯后不久即退役并离开花滑圈子，从此销声匿迹的金博洋！

“是博洋吗？隋，你说的那个人，是博洋吗？”羽生结弦急切地追问。虽然很多人质疑过他的性向，但从小到大所接受的观念，让他在选择伴侣时根本没有考虑过异性之外的选择。如果金博洋对他抱着这样的感情……那么他在对方职业生涯最后一场大赛之前宣布婚讯，会给金博洋造成多么巨大的伤害，羽生结弦根本不敢想象。

“除了那个傻小子，还能有谁！”隋文静不在乎羽生结弦怎么想，既然他离了婚，不存在道德上的问题，那么她至少要让这个人知道，他在无意之中到底都让天天经历了怎样的难过。“天天那天在冰场沉默地流泪了一下午，最后告诉我，他本来打算比完最后一场就去向你告白，虽然你宣布了婚讯，金博洋也一定会说到做到，哪怕不为世人所知，哪怕不曾说出口就是永远的告别，他也一定会去完成，只是，到最后都没有人看出来罢了。”

羽生结弦尽力回想了半天自己曾经在现场观看的金博洋的告别赛，结果发现越是回想脑海中就越是混乱，他一向引以为傲的记忆力仿佛背叛了他。好在这么重要的一场比赛，Youtube上有从头到尾各个角度的官摄和饭拍视频，他找了一个最全的播放列表，开始从头认真寻找蛛丝马迹。

比赛的过程中没有任何不寻常之处，直到最后表演滑谢幕，羽生结弦才终于看出了端倪。别人也许察觉不到，但晴明这套节目他用了数个赛季，记忆早就融入骨血，有心分辨之下，又怎会不明白金博洋做了什么。情自此始，亦自此终，这是金博洋对他过去深爱的一切的告别。

羽生结弦有些懊恼于自己当初居然没有看出这样几乎是明示的动作，但转念想想，他那时正全心沉浸在上一段感情里，知道了又能如何呢，怕不是除了难过和疏远之外别无助益。不过现在他一个悲惨的离异单身汉，去向他曾经辜负了感情的人当面道个歉，应当不会造成更严重的后果了。

“隋，你知道博洋在哪里吗？或者能够联系到他吗？当年的事情，我觉得还是应该当面和博洋聊聊，这么多年了始终没有一个结果，恐怕博洋有不小的心结。我想你也不希望他一直这么漂泊吧？”

“没有不能不知道！您老人家不是关系圈大人脉广吗，自己找人问去吧！”

隋文静脾气如此暴躁，自然不仅是羽生结弦的原因。尽管晚了十几个小时，但金博洋终于是看见了羽生结弦这出了圈的离婚声明，隋文静微信列表里那个这两年都无声无息的账号现在正挂在最顶端。

这么长时间过去了，居然还是放不下，这孩子到底是有多死心眼儿。隋文静心累得简直想摔手机，翻了翻自己的微博首页，把羽生发布会的视频链接转给了对方，忍不住多问了一句：“我上次看你照片好像是在新西兰？最近要回来吗？”

金博洋确实把过去的社交账号都放弃了，但是他已经习惯于在那个熟人里只有隋文静知道的摄影账号里发他走过的地方的照片，权当是报个平安，有几张风景照片还曾经拿了个小得几乎没人知道的奖。

金博洋过了很久之后才回复，显然是已经看完了那条视频。“不了，老铁我现在心里有点乱，我觉得我需要好好想想。”

“我昨天联系过羽生，他说想去找你当面谈谈，你想见他的话我替你转达一下。”

“他什么要找我？你告诉他了吗？”

“我就是气不过……凭什么要让你自己把所有事都压在心里折磨自己？也该让他难受难受才算公平！”隋文静有点儿心虚，其实她当时根本就没想到这么多，纯粹是一时气昏头说漏了嘴。

金博洋叹了口气，显然对他老铁是个什么德行心知肚明。“我现在还不知道要怎么面对羽生，就随他去吧，如果他真的找上门来，我也不会故意躲着就是了。”

羽生结弦已经把自己朋友圈子里跟金博洋相熟的人都询问过一遍了，车俊焕一问三不知；宇野昌磨表示他曾经问过韩聪和金杨，但这两位都不知道；周知方在假期旅游的时候碰见过疑似金博洋的人，但是对方似乎故意不跟他交流；戈米沙提供了唯一的线索，据他所说，只有隋文静知道金博洋大概在哪里，他们应该有联系方法。

所以兜兜转转，到最后羽生结弦还是得回头在隋文静这里下功夫。被这个话唠骚扰了整整两天之后，隋文静终于崩溃了，痛快地把金博洋的摄影账号丢给了对方。

老铁啊，不是我不想替你保密，实在是我这等肉体凡胎，抵抗不了唐僧的威力。你到底看上他什么了？唠叨吗？

对羽生结弦而言，通过照片来确认金博洋的位置实在不是一件容易事——毕竟金博洋的照片是不带位置信息的，而他本人也绝没有什么类似于人体地图的功能。但是金博洋几小时前刚刚发布的这张照片，他还真的知道在哪里：毕竟如果在某个场馆比过赛，对周围的建筑物总是会有些印象的。更重要的是，他在这里第一次拿到了GPF的金牌，在场馆不远处拍的纪念照片，有一张就是差不多相同的角度。

虽然从仙台到福冈几乎穿越日本全境，但是毕竟是国内航线，不过两个小时的航程还是可以说走就走的。料想金博洋对福冈并不会多么熟悉，如果没有离开，多半还是会在当初的比赛场馆附近出现。羽生结弦在周边溜达了几天，不得不承认自己似乎是来晚了一步——金博洋发了新照片。

这次倒不用费心确认他跑去哪里了：长野市的著名地标善光寺羽生结弦还是认得的，而且金博洋大概是从寺里出来就直奔离得不远的裾花峡温泉うるおい館，去泡露天汤池吃荞麦面了。

这家温泉馆的保玉の湯别称美人汤，据说是有肌肤美白嫩滑之效。羽生结弦记起金博洋比起欧洲人也不逊色的冷白皮，希望他不会遭到整个泡池里所有人的嫉妒。

这回的行动范围可就有些太大了，如果在整个长野市里找人，恐怕还没找到金博洋，他自己就先上了头条。羽生结弦按兵不动地在福冈多呆了几天，果然金博洋又换了个地方——不在日本境内了，而是在著名的足球圣地：西班牙巴塞罗那。

羽生结弦紧急召唤了自己沉醉在温柔乡里的师兄，既然是到了对方的地头，当然还是找师兄更方便，至少语言没有障碍。

“Yuzu？你怎么突然想起来要找Boyang了？还从日本找到了西班牙？而且你叫我找到人了的话先拖住他……你是做了什么对不起人家的事，Boyang不想见你，所以要这么追着他道歉吗？”

不得不说，西班牙人在感情方面的洞察力敏锐得可怕，就是想歪了方向。

“先不说了，我这边要登机了，等我到了再联系你，别关机啊！”

Yuzu，你这样听起来很像被说中了心思落荒而逃哎……费尔南德兹认命地买了火车票，从马德里奔赴巴塞罗那。羽生结弦对他是不是也太有信心了，就算金博洋发的照片在CCIB附近，他又怎么能肯定对方不会去别的地方游览？而且他到底知不知道，CCIB是个会议中心啊，光在这周边找人都是个巨大的挑战。

费尔南德兹的预感是很正确的，分头找了几天，别说找到金博洋，师兄弟俩连亚洲面孔都没有看见几个。羽生结弦颓丧地摸出手机来一刷新，发现金博洋和他已经隔了一个大西洋——他到了波士顿。

羽生结弦在美国的熟人倒是挺多的，但是和金博洋关系足够好的，那只有戈米沙是最优选择。费尔南德兹虽然基本听不懂师弟和对方讲的日语，但是几个关键词足够让他推断出羽生结弦下一步的行动。

“十几天倒三个大时差，Yuzu你现在不年轻了，身体会吃不消的！你现役比赛的时候都没这么疯过，要不是我知道你之前确实是和女孩子结过婚的，恐怕一定会觉得你在追男朋友！”费尔南德兹觉得相当惊悚，羽生结弦这明显的不是在找普通朋友的架势，就是追喜欢的人，都有点儿太过了，但是他好像还没有意识到。

不料羽生结弦比他更像见了鬼：“什么男朋友？！我是要找博洋道歉的！”

费尔南德兹一头雾水：“Boyang都两三年没有出现在大家视野里了，你是从什么渠道惹到他了，要满世界的找人道歉？”

羽生结弦哽住了，先不提他有没有资格透露金博洋的隐私，即使他把实话说出来，Javi也只会更加认定了这是感情纠纷。

然而他的沉默，让费尔南德兹更觉得自己是说中了事实。“就算是女朋友，我都不会为了道歉全世界追着跑的，正常做法难道不是约出来喝个咖啡聊一聊吗？而且你换位思考一下，如果是你要向我道歉，会像现在找Boyang这样到处追着我吗？”

脑补一下Javi对他爱你在心口难开，还因为他结婚心灰意冷……羽生结弦不禁打了个寒颤，那绝对是恐怖片了吧。“Javi，这完全不能相提并论的好吗？”

费尔南德兹耸了耸肩。“抱歉Yuzu，我从你的叙述中听不出来任何不同，承认吧，Boyang对你来说从来都是特别的，从我们都还是现役的时候就已经是了。”

“特别也好，不特别也罢，我总要先找到人再说。”羽生结弦赶紧打断了他师兄越发不着边际的思维，“我刚才已经买了去波士顿的机票，时间很紧，等下次你来日本的时候我请你吃怀石料理！”

跑得真快……费尔南德兹望着师弟的背影琢磨着，戈米沙向来和中国队亲如一家，说不定知道更多内幕，他是不是应该去打听一下到底发生了什么？

羽生结弦刚一下飞机，就收到了戈米沙发来的信息，让他直接去机场附近的咖啡厅见面，因为情况比较复杂，他们需要一个安静而不会被打扰的环境详细说明。

找人难道不是只有找到了和没找到这两种结果吗，还能怎么复杂……羽生结弦腹诽了几句，还是按照对方说的找了过去。

“我确实堵到天总了，就在机场找到人的，但是人机票都买好了，我也不能拦着不让他飞啊，所以我在这等你，也是省得你还要做无用功。”戈米沙上来就很干脆地说了个明白，“你关心则乱我能理解，Javi的脑子也跟你一起跑丢了吗？你追了三个地方都是慢了一步，那是因为天总一般在快离开的时候才会发照片啊！”

“那你知道博洋去了哪里吗！我现在直接走还是能追得上的吧？”

戈米沙无奈地叹了口气。“看机票写的，应该是去了韩国。不过，在你到之前，Javi就已经联系过我了，我知道他说的话不靠谱，但是我比他知道得更多。根据我所猜测的一些事情，我觉得你最好不要急着追过去，有些问题还是先想明白比较好。”

羽生结弦头顶的问号几乎要具现化了。

“Javi觉得你喜欢天总但是不敢承认，叫我安慰你变个性取向不算多大事儿，追求爱情要be brave。但是我猜，应该正好是相反的，是天总对你动了心才对吧。而且，就他这个远走他乡的做法，恐怕喜欢你都不是这一年两年的事儿了？”

“还真是都瞒不过你，”羽生结弦不得不佩服对方的敏锐，“我听到隋选手说的时候震惊得什么都没想，只觉得实在太对不起博洋，以前真的是从来没有感觉到。”

“天总太怂，嘴又足够严，你不知道也是正常的，恐怕天总不留在滑圈也就是怕触景生情。不过我翻了翻你说的那个账号，以前他并不会这么频繁地换地方，想来你离婚的消息还是刺激到了天总，他刚刚走过的这几个地方，大概是有深意的。”

羽生结弦掐着手指数了数：“从福冈，到长野，然后是巴塞罗那和波士顿，现在又去了韩国……如果不是我过度自恋会错了意的话，这应该是按照时间顺序的，我和博洋同场比赛的所有地点！”

“果然天总根本就没放下……”戈米沙扶额，“如果你不能给他希望，至少不要让他更绝望！天总想要从你那里得到的，是你的爱情，而不是你的歉意怜悯或者友情什么的……如果你给不起，那还是别见面了，见到你只会让天总更难受。”

羽生结弦抿着嘴唇，心里翻江倒海一样地不安。Javi有一点说的是对的，金博洋对他而言，从来都是最特别的那一个。他的前辈后辈，不乏惊才绝艳的人物，但是只有金博洋，是最纯粹热爱花滑的灵魂，会吸引羽生结弦不自觉地靠近。虽然他从来没有思考过另一种发展的可能性，但是如果只有爱情才能让金博洋重新回到冰场上，他愿意尝试去培养一下。

“我不敢保证……刚结束的那段婚姻真的太失败了，我不确信我有没有正常地和另一个人发展一段感情的能力，但是如果这是博洋想要的，我可以努力实现它。”

戈米沙认真地盯着他看了半天，确认他说的都是真心话，顿时觉得自己是多管闲事了。“行吧行吧，一个愿打一个愿挨，我还有什么好说的！你接下来怎么办？”

“我想，江陵真的不是个适合谈感情问题的地方，博洋在那里的两次比赛结果都很遗憾。既然已经知道了规律，那我直接去赫尔辛基等他好了。”

会在波士顿遇见戈米沙，完全不在金博洋的计划之内，但这并不会改变他把那些熟悉而又陌生，这几年来想去却一直没敢踏足的地方按顺序故地重游的想法。羽生结弦突如其来的婚变令他压抑许久的心烦意乱再度上涌，他需要看清自己的内心，再做出接下来的决定。

——但那绝对不包括在17年那场世锦赛的场馆门口，被一只头发蓬乱胡子拉碴的羽生结弦堵了个正着这种意外。

虽然羽生结弦私下里向来不修边幅，但是这幅野人一样的尊容，再配上泛着血丝似乎好几天没睡好觉了的眼睛，当真是金博洋认识他这么些年来从未见过的。要不是声音太过熟悉，他恐怕根本认不出人来。

“博洋……我在这附近等了你两天多了，终于是等到你了，谢天谢地。”

“你在这等我？你怎么知道我会来这里？我记得并没有告诉任何人我的行程。”

“呃……其实我从隋选手那里知道了你的账号，在好几个地方都没有追上你，不得已猜了一下你可能的计划，就提前过来等着你了，其实根本没有把握。”

金博洋脑子嗡嗡作响，羽生结弦到底是什么意思？他既然联系上了隋文静，难道老铁没有告诉他真相吗？刚离婚没多久，现在来找他，不怕被他误会吗？

但大街上实在不是一个适合促膝长谈的地方，幸好他住的地方离得不远，有什么话先把人带回去再说，正好也让羽生结弦整理一下仪容。

“如果刚才我没有听错，你是特意来找我的？我现在都已经不滑冰了，想来没有什么理由能劳动您大驾光临的吧？”

虽然羽生结弦早有心理准备，但也没有想到，金博洋开口第一句话就带着刺儿。他想了想，没有提到戈米沙说的那些话，只是小心翼翼地表示，从隋文静那里知道了一些过去的事情，对于曾经给金博洋造成的伤害，他希望能够弥补一二。

金博洋忍不住在心里冷笑了一声，他以前怎么没发现羽生结弦如此绝情呢？“你离婚的新闻在我首页刷屏也不过就是不到一个月之前的事，我可还清楚记得，当初你对所有人说，除了不能上冰她几乎对花滑无所不知，还和你有很多共同的爱好，这才几年你就已经厌倦了吗？真是不幸，我现在恐怕和你更没有什么共同话题了。”

羽生结弦觉得相当委屈，他当初结婚的时候也没想到婚姻生活和他想象的完全不一样啊，怎么让金博洋这么一说，好像他是个无情无义的渣男？

“跟厌倦什么的没有关系，只是她希望我把更多精力投入到日常相处中去，少提一点花滑，然而我做不到。她不愿意听我没完没了地讲花滑，她想要跟我讨论的话题我提不起兴趣，最后相处不下去了我确实有错，但我也不是你想的那么糟糕吧？”

羽生结弦自认为没说什么过激的话，但是金博洋却瞬间被点爆了脾气：“所以你就是想找个人陪你聊花样滑冰是不是？爱情对你来讲只是个可有可无的添头，因为她爱你对你死心塌地所以你就觉得她可以永远陪你聊你喜欢的话题做你喜欢的事，结婚之后才发现她也有自己喜欢的，想要的，也希望你能够参与她的爱好和生活，所以你就后悔了？你这么能耐怎么不去找个智能AI陪你聊天呢，我都替你老婆不值，她付出的感情是不是对你根本没有任何触动，你到底有没有心啊？！”

羽生结弦沉默了许久，最终声音很轻地反问道：“博洋，你这么会从她的角度考虑，难道，你也是这么想的吗？”

金博洋瞬间像被戳漏了气的气球，没有了之前的气势。说到底，这个人在他的面前就会搅乱他所有的冷静，就算和他的前妻是情敌，但同样是付出了爱情却没有得到回报，金博洋脾气上头口不择言的时候，未必没有被激起隐秘的同理心。

“博洋心里怪我，我是明白的，说到底是我对不起你们。”羽生结弦眉眼低垂，整个人仿佛突然间笼罩上了一层丧气。“我在那之前从来没有谈过恋爱，更不知道怎么样的爱情才是对方想要的，我把我的一厢情愿强加给她，还洋洋自得地觉得我给了她最好的。博洋对我一往情深，我不仅从没有察觉，还在不适当的时候给你造成了最大的伤害，后果甚至到现在都没有完全消除。现在反思一下自己，是不是神明在告诫我，根本不配拥有爱情？如果不论是我爱上了谁还是谁爱上了我，都要受到无尽的折磨，那么羽生结弦是不是注定应该孤独终老，和冰场共度余生？”羽生结弦本来还有些卖惨求原谅的意思，但是说着说着情绪上来了，也越发抑制不住宣泄的冲动：“我大概是不配拥有爱情的，看起来博洋也不准备原谅我，也许继续维持从前的友情都是奢望，这一切都是我造成的，远离所有人的应该是我才对。”

金博洋被吓了一跳。他确实憋了一肚子怨气，羽生结弦自己送上门来，他忍不住就把话说重了些。但是无论如何，羽生结弦都是他心里永远的偶像，这个人就应该永远是在冰上意气风发无人能及的模样，现在这颓丧抑郁以至于快自挂东南枝了的状态，令金博洋很是不能接受。

“羽生结弦你不觉得丢人吗！多大点个事儿啊，当初我连表白的机会都没有，你直接把未婚妻砸到我脸上了，还是在大赛之前，我消沉了吗抑郁了吗？碰到什么样的事日子都还要继续过，这条路走不通了就换一条，谁让你在一棵树上吊死了？我看你就是退役了闲的，你要是像我一样多走走看看，就没心思想那么多了。”

“博洋这是邀请我和你一起的意思吗？我觉得你说的也有道理，也许是我闷久了，眼界都不够开阔了。”羽生结弦努力想要做出个微笑来，但整张脸都充满着沮丧，最终只扭曲出了一个奇怪的表情。

我本来不是这个意思……金博洋把反驳吞回了肚子里，让羽生结弦散散心也好，看刚才那架势，金博洋都怕他这么窝着心事回去，哪天突然就抑郁到想切腹了都说不定，还是放在自己身边看着安心些。

隋文静的消息来得很快，对于自家不争气的老铁，她当真是不知道该说什么好。简直是记吃不记打，怕不是羽生结弦说了几句好话就给哄住了？但金博洋的反驳更有理有据，隋文静也想得明白，如果放任羽生结弦胡思乱想，万一真出了意外，金博洋怕是要后悔一辈子的，让他们好好相处一下，无论最后得到的是什么样的结果，至少都不留遗憾了。

金博洋带着羽生结弦按照自己的原计划又走了几个地方，眼见着对方始终心情低落，没有任何好转，早就把开始的那点儿怒火和怨气拋到了一边，真心实意地希望他能早些振作起来。但是羽生结弦似乎钻了牛角尖，始终抱着深切的自厌感，仿佛他对不起全世界一样。

再这么下去他都要被羽生结弦带抑郁了，金博洋无奈地想，看来似乎需要下一剂猛药才行。如果不是没有别的办法，他绝对不想把自己的陈年伤疤扒开给别人看。

羽生结弦被金博洋拉进冰场的时候，觉得十分惊讶，毕竟这一路上对方都表现出了明确的“以前的事我不想提”的态度，现在却主动走进了他一直躲避的冰场。

金博洋看着他的表情就知道他在想什么，不得不出声为自己辩白：“现在害怕面对冰面的不是我，而是你，你失去了你曾经在冰上建立起来的，永不服输永远挑战未知领域的自信。”他转身环顾空荡荡的冰面，抱了抱羽生结弦的肩膀。“你还记得这是哪里，你在这里得到过什么吧？”

羽生结弦抬头看了看四周，眼里流露出一丝怀念的神色：“当然记得，2012年，我在这里拿到了第一块世锦赛的奖牌。”

“你大概不知道，那也是我对你动心的开始，虽然那时候我还是个十四岁的小屁孩，根本没有意识到感情的萌动。”金博洋回想着，嘴角勾起了一点弧度。“我当时只想着，羽生怎么这么帅啊，在冰上没有人比你更好看了。事实证明，我的眼光还挺不错的，你是冰上的传奇。你们日本媒体怎么说的来着，美就是正义？”

“人活得越简单就越容易快乐，那块铜牌给我带来的幸福感可能只有奥运金牌能够超过。”羽生结弦想起当年在领奖台上差点儿蹦高的自己，眼里也有了些笑意。

“我可不是带你来怀旧的。”金博洋撇了撇嘴，飞快地签字租好了冰鞋。“去上冰吧，这几年来我一直不进冰场，是因为真的有点恨你，可也是因为，我真的不能忘记爱你。我接受不了你现在这么个心哀若死的样，就算过不去心里那道坎，也不能放任羽生结弦不再是我爱的那个人。”他拍了拍羽生结弦的肩膀，表情是前所未有的严肃。“只有你能决定你的未来，但我还是要问，你愿不愿意去找回你的自信，只为了你自己，而不是其他人？”

羽生结弦婚后不是没有上过冰，但退役之后他对上冰就不再有曾经现役时的无限动力，除了冰演之外，大多数倒是她想要独家欣赏他的滑冰，据说这是她多年以来的梦想。这是他退役之后头一回听到有人对他说，你要为了你自己去上冰。

羽生结弦记忆力过人，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的音乐和动作早就深刻地铭记在他的大脑中，不需要特意回想就能流畅地表演出整套节目，甚至他都还记得，当初那场世锦赛，是在哪里突然腿软摔了一跤。

金博洋被他这完全复刻的一摔惊得差点跳起来，看到他摔下去之后就没有爬起来更是吓得直接冲进了冰场。

羽生结弦在哭。趴在冰面上，眼泪已经聚成了一滩小小的水洼。

这算什么，因果循环，报应不爽？金博洋脑海里冒出了一个诡异的想法。他刚把人拉起来拍了拍冰屑，羽生结弦就猛地一扑，把他困在了挡板边上。

“博洋，我是天底下最大的傻瓜。”羽生结弦在他耳边闷闷地说。“我喜欢热闹，需要人陪，甚至有一段时间以为如果不滑冰，就会和朋友们失去联系。退役之后我一度很害怕，觉得自己失去了和世界的联系，所以想寻求一个稳定的，不会弃我而去的婚姻关系，正好那个时候她出现在我身边，又表现得非常喜欢滑冰，跟我很有共同爱好，所以我就和她结了婚。”

“但是我竟然连自己都不够了解。当真正有一个人誓言会和我共度一生之后，我才发现，我更需要的是花滑的陪伴，她的灵魂离花滑太远了，并且致力于拉着我也跟她一起远离滑冰，投入人间烟火的生活中去。对她来说，花滑是人生中的调剂，只是偶尔需要关注的点缀，对我而言，却是不可或缺的几乎全部人生。”

“同行的这一路上，我终于想明白了，我真正的伴侣，必然与花滑不可分割，我要找的，应当是这个世界上和花样滑冰最为贴近的那个人，那么，我对花滑的爱，就是我对他的爱，我愿意和他永不分离。”

“我知道我这样说很过分，可是我还是想要问，博洋，天天，你是羽生结弦生命中见到的，最纯粹热爱花滑的灵魂，如果他请求你余生的陪伴，你愿意答应吗？”

“也许羽生结弦给你的爱，比你想要得到的还差了许多，但这是他能给出的全部了。他还不懂得如何去爱另一个人，需要你来教教他。”

金博洋的眼圈红了。这个人说着自己什么都不懂，可是永远能精准地戳中他最心软最不舍的部分。十几年了，执念早就深入骨髓，就算羽生结弦永远都学不会真正的爱情是什么模样，金博洋又怎么能忍心让他孤独终老？

“最纯粹热爱花滑的灵魂……这是我这辈子，收到的最高赞誉。”

至于后来？他们没有公布最新的关系，只是静悄悄地合开了一家俱乐部，一起教那些从世界各地慕名而来的小选手们，在休赛季拖家带口地去参加冰演，沐浴在知情者们调侃的目光里，还有隋文静时不时飞过来的杀人目光。

也有人问起他们为什么不结婚生子，尤其是曾经有过一段婚姻的羽生结弦，但都被他们四两拨千斤地回避掉了，实在被催得紧了，就回答和冰场一刻都不能分割，没有办法和别人建立稳定的恋爱关系。

CP粉？那当然是有的，但是羽生结弦受够了网络上对金博洋无穷无尽的诋毁，坚决不会在公开场合露出半点蛛丝马迹，让那些人有辱骂他的伴侣的机会。

金博洋很无奈，他倒是不怕被骂，偶尔还忍不住想要秀个恩爱，然而不管是他老铁，梅娃，哈维，米沙还是宇野昌磨，都坚定地和羽生结弦统一战线——算了算了，反正这个人都归他所有了，世人知不知道，又有什么要紧的呢？

你是心中的日月，落在这里

旅程的前后多余，只为遇到你

那天的无人山谷，仿佛听见说爱你

**彩蛋：**

羽生结弦喜欢小孩子，金博洋一直以来都知道，但每次看见他一脸痴汉笑地看着自家冰场的小正太小萝莉的时候，还是觉得非常不可直视。

“哥，你这么喜欢小孩，我当初还以为我过两年就能看见你生出来一串小崽子了，结果你结婚两三年连个蛋都没下出来，是你不行还是她不能生啊？”

羽生结弦笑成了眯眯眼，看起来就十分狡猾。

“其实我那会儿对这档子事不怎么热衷来着……毕竟感觉并没有传说中的那么爽，我甚至一度觉得还没有我第一次看见你跳的4lz那么激动呢。”

“那你现在怎么这么热衷于折腾我呢？我腰都快断了！”

“啊，这个嘛，你也知道，4lz从来都跟我关系不太好……征服博洋就好像是征服了4lz一样的呢，双倍快感哦！”

据说，当天在冰场训练的所有小选手，都看见了他们脾气最好的博洋教练举着冰刀绕场追杀了羽生教练十八圈……

**Author's Note:**

> 《心中的日月》是我王二的歌……跟浮生标题配套选了歌词。


End file.
